Fantastic Four Vol 1 268
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * A remote operated mask of Doctor Doom's Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Dr. Lanning Locations: * ** ** *** **** ***** ***** ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Although Sue had a miscarriage , the baby is resurrected years later by Franklin in and eventually born in . * Reed mentions how the energies Sue was exposed to in the Negative Zone caused the complications in her pregnancy. The Fantastic Four had recently traveled there between - . Their second child was conceived while on this trip during a romantic interlude in . * This is not really Alicia Masters here but Lyja, a Skrull spy. She took the place of the real Alicia Masters to infiltrate the Fantastic Four, as revealed in . * In this story Bruce Banner is able to control his transformations into the Hulk and retain his original intelligence and personality, a feat he was able to do between - . * Following their appearances here, Banner (As the Hulk), Michael Morbius (briefly restored to his living vampire form) and Doctor Octopus are all seen in - where they are all brought to Earth-1219 by Clyde Wyncham Jr.. * Walter Langkowski (as Sasquatch) is next seen in - where he and his teammates in Alpha Flight assist Rom against the Dire Wraiths. * Johnny mentions how She-Hulk recently joined the team. In the Thing decided to stay behind on Battleworld at the end of the original Secret Wars because he was able to change back into human form there. She-Hulk agreed to join the Fantastic Four, officially joining the group when they returned to Earth in . * The recounting of She-Hulk's origins depicts the events first seen in . * She-Hulk mentions being a member of the Avengers she joined that group in and was among the members of the group kidnapped by the Beyonder in the Secret Wars. At the time of this story, per , She-Hulk maintains memberships on both teams. * Doctor Doom's mask came into the Fantastic Four's possession when Doom enlisted the aid of Tyros the Tamer to destroy the Fantastic Four in . That story ended with the apparent demise of Doctor Doom. However, unknown to everyone at this time, Doom managed to cheat death by swapping bodies with Norman McArthur as revealed in . * The "Benjamin" household in Belle Porte is owned by Reed and Sue. Sue had purchased the home in in order for her and Reed to provide a normal family environment for Franklin after he was tortured by Annihilus during the events of - . * Danny Wynchell was last seen when Sue first purchased the "Benjamin" home in . * Alma Chalmers is next seen in , and she is still spying on the "Benjamin" family. * Reed, Johnny and She-Hulk are all next seen in , each member out and about handling the crime spree that began when they were all captured in the Secret Wars. * Sue is next seen in where she helps the group battle the Skrulls latest revenge scheme. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}